The Power Of The Keyblade
by Nikoru Ai
Summary: This is a story about a seemingly normal girl, who gets kidnapped by Organization XIII and is set on an adventure through the worlds of her favorite video games. But why has she been brought here?
1. Chapter 1

**Nikoru Ai**

**The Power of the Keyblade**

**Now this is my very first story that I'm going to type all the way through. Let's just see if it is good enough. Well, here goes… something. Oh yeah, and **_**Italicized**_** words mean current thoughts, or dreams. The 3 plus signs mean that I'm changing POV, 3 asterisks mean a small or large time jump, and 3 diamonds mean that it's a flashback. And, the font: "****Franklin Gothic Heavy"**=**darkness voice of a character; **_**bold, Italicized words are evil thoughts**_**; and ****this is evil narration.**

**. Ok. ^,^**

**Keya Buraidu**

I was tapping my purple mechanical pencil and biting the inside of my lips, wondering when an idea for my essay would enter my bored mind.

_I have to write this journal-style essay for my English class and it's due tomorrow. Where did all of my creative thoughts go? _I constantly checked my watch wondering how much time had passed since I started to plan my essay. _About 15 minutes have passed…grrr! There's really nothing interesting going on in my life right now. My best friend, Alexia, and her boyfriend, Delano, think that I'm just lonely and need a boyfriend…maybe they're right; maybe I just don't want to admit that I'm pathetic enough to ' need' a boyfriend in order to make my life interesting. I really don't know, but either way, Delano and Alexia are trying to set me up with one of Delano's friends. _(sigh)_ He does sound pretty nice, but I don't know if I want to date a friend of Delano, I don't exactly trust him_. _With my luck, my next relationship will end only a few weeks after it starts, and I don't know if I'm up to any more heartbreak, I really have to learn how to keep my heart guarded :/. _(sigh)_…Wow! I really do have ADD! I just wasted so much time daydreaming!…I know! I'll just write about how I spend my evenings after school. Let's see, well, I usually play 'Kingdom Hearts II' when I get home, or any other Final Fantasy game that I have, okay and…. _I started to write like the wind and soon enough, I was halfway through; however, it wasn't long until I heard the 'Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare' play from my cell phone.

"Hey Makoto! What's up?" Makoto is my best guy friend; he has always been there for me over the years. I really like him, but I can't date him, it's complicated, he was best friends with a guy that I dated a long while back, and he wouldn't do that to his friend. However… he hasn't been talking to his friend lately, I don't know if they are even friends anymore.

"Not much here, but, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me?" Makoto asked, "Just as friends of course." he added to reassure me that we were still friends.

"Sure! Sounds like fun. What are we going to see?"

"How about Martial Art Magic? It's based off of the TV series on Cartoonapalooza."

"Oh yea, I that show was awesome, I'd love to go see the movie. So when are we going?"

"I'll come pick you up in about 15 minutes."

"Ok, see you then."

_What! 15 minutes! Couldn't you have told me this sooner! I still have to get dressed! Ugh, I couldn't tell him that, I don't want him to think that I need a lot of time to get ready for a non-date, but I still want to look great for him even if we aren't dating. I don't know why, but I guess I'm still hoping for something._ I quickly put on my nice, light-blue, shirt and my favorite pair of jeans, put on some make-up, brushed through my straight, blond hair, and put on my Keyblade necklace, and I was finally ready. And there, in my driveway was Makoto's awesome red Porsche that he got from his dad.

"Hey Keya" Makoto said calmly. His face appeared absolutely joyful, his gleaming, green sunburst-looking eyes peering into my unusual deep violet ones, studying them.

"Hi Makoto ^,^"

"You look beautiful today ^,^ as usual"

"Thanks!" I responded looking away to hide my blush. _He is sooo sweet and cute ^,^. His shaggy, dark, brown hair, looked to be made of silk, and his tall, lean body just made me want to hug him. _For most of the ride to the movie theater we just quietly listened to the radio and I could tell from my peripheral that he was looking at me. He finally broke the silence between us and said:

"You know…you have very interesting eyes" he said in a soft, silky voice.

"Yeah, they're pretty creepy, aren't they."

"Actually, I think that they are beautiful." I instantly swung my hair forward looking down for a minute in an almost hopeless attempt to hide the warm red that was starting to invade my face again. _Ok, it is definitely obvious that he had a crush on me as well ^,^…too bad that things can't work out between us __._

"Thank you" I mumbled out of courtesy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand twitch in my direction and then stopped halfway towards my hand; I looked up at him, but he turned his face toward the window, probably fighting back a blush as well. He quickly glanced back at me and I smiled at him warmly; he smiled back. _His hand is soo close, all I'd have to do is close the small distance between our hands and our feelings for each other would be clear. But no… I have to keep this relationship simple, (sigh) this is going to be a long difficult day of restraint. _

Soon enough, we got to the movie theater. We both sat comfortably in the dark, quiet theater throughout the movie, he even let me use the armrest in between us. Halfway through, he leaned over to me, gently pressing his arm against mine, to whisper comment about the movie to make me laugh, and I did ^,^. However, when he was done whispering, he pulled his head back toward the middle of his seat, but kept his arm against mine. In just that small act, I felt like there was static all around us, emanating from our arms touching. I couldn't bear to move my arm so I kept it there for the rest of the movie, knowing that this is probably as close to him as I was ever going to get. After the movie, he took me home, fireworks going off all around us for the 4th of July, as well as in my stomach, I could feel our feelings for each other growing stronger. _(sigh), I wonder if I should try to ask him out. Maybe he'll be ok dating his ex-friend's ex-girlfriend…_ "Hey, Makoto…" just then we pulled into my driveway.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I was wondering… if you'd…like to come over tomorrow afternoon and hang out?" I chickened out, I just couldn't do it.

"Sure , sounds good to me. I'll be over around 1:00 tomorrow afternoon. Is that ok?"

"Yea ^,^ I'll see you then."

"Alright, see ya. Bye ."

"Bye" and with that, I walked inside and went downstairs into my room, and continued to play Kingdom Hearts II, for about the fifth time, to forget about the frustration of having to hide my emotions.

That night, I finished Kingdom Hearts II at around 10:00, so I put on my white nightgown and went to bed…

Next thing I knew, there was a black hole in my room and it seemed like something was coming out of it, but I couldn't tell. Then I was plunged into a giant sphere grid driving a gummi ship.

When my mind finally woke up, I realized that it was just a dream. But, wait a minute, if I was sleeping, then why was my bed so hard and cold? So then I opened my eyes to find myself in a bare, white room with bars for a door and in the back of the room was… _Organization XIII's symbol from Kingdom Hearts II?_

"Where am I?"

"Oh, so you have finally woken up Keya."

"Wh- who's there?" I asked, hoping that this was still part of my dream.

"It's only me… Zexion. I have brought you here because -"

"Zexion! No way! You don't exist! You belong in my video game! Wait! Have you brought me to the World that Never Was? A-and my world was just disconnected from all the rest! Why have you brought me here?"

"Okaaay, well as I was saying, I have brought you here because… (sniff, sniff) hmmm… Boss is here.-,-"

"You mean Xemnas… is alive?"

"I see that you have studied your other-world games", said a deep, dark voice. Just then, I saw a man in a black cloak; of course I would be able to recognize that cloak and voice anywhere, it was…

"Xemnas! What do you want with me?"

"What? No 'hello'? No 'how are you'? You hurt my feelings"

"Ha! Yeah right! I know that Nobodies don't have hearts!"

"Hey! Show the Boss some respect!" shouted the younger voice of…Kadaj? And Loz and Yazoo?

"What are you guys doing in the World that Never Was? Following Xemnas? Whatever happened to _Mother_? Did she get her head shattered? haha^,^"

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that" whimpered Loz

"hmf, don't -"

"Don't cry Loz" I said ,laughing as I stole Yazoo's line.

"Don't worry brothers", said Kadaj, "Listen girl! Our mother wanted us to help the Boss"

"Enough!" said Xemnas "Kadaj! You and your brothers need to go and complete that mission that I told you to accomplish."

"Yes sir" the brothers said just before leaving in a dark portal.

"Anyways, Keya, I will show you to your room." Just then, a white door appeared on the wall.

"No way! There is no way that I'm going to be your prisoner!" and with that, Zexion threw me through the door and everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikoru Ai**

**The Power of the Keyblade**

**Now this is my very first story that I'm going to type all the way through. Let's just see if it is good enough. Well, here goes… something. Oh yeah, and **_**Italicized**_** words mean current thoughts, or dreams. The 3 plus signs mean that I'm changing POV, 3 asterisks mean a small or large time jump, and 3 diamonds mean that it's a flashback. And, the font: "****Franklin Gothic Heavy"**=**darkness voice of a character; **_**bold, Italicized words are evil thoughts**_**; and ****this is evil narration.**

**The Never Ending "Dream"**

As I opened my eyes, I realized that… I was in my bed, in my room, at home? "Hmmm, I guess it was just an odd dream." _Hmm… I'm really hungry, I better go get some breakfast._ I got up and walked to my door to find that, it was locked? So then I ran to my window and opened the shade and instead of seeing my backyard, I found another white room with nothing in it except for a white chair with another Organization member in it, but which one? And…_wait a minute_, "Hey you! I thought that the Organization was destroyed!"

"It was Xemnas that found a way to bring us back." Saix said with a bit of an evil laugh.

"How? And what does the Organization want with me?"

"All you are to know is that you better get a lot of rest."

"Why should I?"

"You see those metal-wired wristbands on your arms, legs, and neck?"

"Yeah." _but when did I get them?_

"They drain all of your power, and you will soon grow very weak."

_Power huh? If I have power, then maybe I can get out of here. But how?… The light? But how do I make a portal? Let's see… _so then I focused all of my energy and thought of the light. Soon I felt a strong power building up inside of me,_… Hey! I see a white portal opening! It worked! _I ran through the portal and as I did, all of the metal bands fell off. I think that I heard someone yell for me, but all I wanted was to escape. But now the question was… where will I end up?

"_Hey Riku!"_

"_Now what?"_

"_It's my Keyblade, it won't show up!"_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Positive. I don't even feel its power in me anymore!"_

"_hmmm…maybe we should have a dual.^,^"_

"_This isn't funny Riku!"_

"_okay, okay, calm down."_

Then… I woke up…again (I have got to stop passing out like that). _Now where am I?_ But before I opened my eyes, I sensed someone else in the room sitting next to where I was laying, but who was it? So I opened my eyes to find a bunch of rusty brown pipes on the gray ceiling. So then I looked around the room and it looked very poor. The walls were gray as well and had some pictures all over them. The room had only one window where a bunch of sun was bursting through and two beds, one of which that I was on. The blankets, pillows, and nightstand lamp shade had a dark red and white plaid pattern. I still couldn't figure out where I was, but somehow, I felt as if I'd seen this room before. So then I turned to see who was sitting next to the bed and found… "Cloud?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Uuhhh… I, uh, heard about you, uh, hero news spreads fast, uh, to other worlds." _Oh. My. Gosh! Here I am talking to a Final Fantasy character! _

"hmm, so you're from another world huh. Where are you from?"

"Ummm… I, uh, kinda forgot" the truth is that I knew exactly where I was from, but if my world was disconnected from the others, then he might think that I'm crazy.

"Oh I'm sorry, well, you can stay with me until you can remember" _OMG! I get stay with Cloud! _"You know, I think that we have met before, what's your name?"

"It's Keya. Keya Buraidu, but I don't think that we have met before."

"Oh. Well then, are you hungry?"

"Yesss"

"Well that's good because I made plenty of food downstairs" said Tifa as she entered the room. "Oh, and by the way, my name is-"

"Hold on, don't tell her your name. Keya, do you know who she is too?"

_How could I lie to that sweet face again._

"it's Tifa, isn't it?"

"Yes! Cloud, how does she know?"

"She said that she heard about us in her world."

"oh she did, did she?"

"It looks like she knows a lot more than names" said the dark voice of none other than Vincent. "tell us; what else do you know."

"I, uh, uhhh" _I didn't know what to say, I didn't want them to think of me as some kind of a memory witch like Namine. _

"Here, let me take a look at your eyes" Vincent said as he walked over to me and lifted my head up with his normal hand under my chin as if I was some sort of dog or something. "She's from a world disconnected from the rest. I do believe that it is called Earth, am I correct?"

I was stunned. He figured out all of this just by looking at my eyes!

"A disconnected world huh." Cloud responded, "tell me, Keya, what's it like there?"

"Well it's…" So then I told them basically what I knew about earth "… and your worlds are only video games and there aren't any odd creatures to fight off with a sword or anything like that."

"Does that mean that you don't know how to fight?" Yuffie asked as she entered the room after eavesdropping.

"Nope; all I know about fighting came from my video games."

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that" she said

"You mean that you're going to teach me?"

"Sure" said Tifa, "but first, me and Yuffie are going to find you some better fighting clothes."

So then Yuffie, Tifa, and I went to another room and got to work on my new outfit. Whatever it looked like, it had to be better than my white nightgown. Of course, to make my outfit quicker, they used magic to make most of it. Then, when they were done, I tried it on to see what it looked like all together. First of all, the shirt was dark violet and was diagonally cut at the top and bottom. It had one strap that was three fingers wide on my left shoulder and a spaghetti strap for the other and attached to the straps was a dark violet hood. My outfit also included a pair of jean shorts and separate jean bellbottoms that had an opening with fabric that matched my shirt and black laces criss-crossing all the way up the split. I also had what was like a black cape only it was worn at my hips and it had pockets in the front, just like Tifa's. This was way more exotic than any outfit that I have worn before, and I loved it! And then it was on to the ruins of the slums.

"Okay, first, we'll start a bit easy, fist fighting." said Tifa "first time around, I want to see how well you do naturally. Hyaaa!"

And the fight began. She first swung her fist at my right shoulder, but somehow, my left arm was right there to block the punch. But then she swung at me with her other fist to hit my head and somehow, I bet backwards just in time, but now I had lost my balance, so I slammed my hands on the ground and swung my legs at hers to try to trip her. But she was too fast. She had already jumped up into the air. I quickly got to my feet and made an attempt to grab her ankle and pull her down, just like in the movie, but instead, she kicked me across the face and I was down. I was trying to get my senses back so that I could get up but, it was too late, she had her foot on my stomach which meant that I had lost.

"Well, (huff), you're a lot better than I thought you would be. I thought you said that you don't know how to fight." said Tifa, apparently out of breath.

"Here are some potions you two." said Cloud as he handed me one. I felt as good as new! I wish that it was that easy to heal yourself on earth!

"I don't know how I did any of that stuff. I mean, I couldn't have been able to do all of that just from watching!"

"Ok, ok, you have quite a bit of natural talent," said Yuffie "are you ready to take on the Great Ninja Yuffie?"

"Wait, I'm supposed to take on a ninja? There's no way! Ninjas are way too fast for me! At least teach me a little bit!"

"Fine, you just need to think flexible, light, and let your body do whatever it can."

"Is that it?"

"Oh yeah, and it helps to try to slow everything else down with your mind!"

_Oh boy, this is going to be very hard._ "Ok, but are we going to use any weapons? Because I don't have any."

"Oh, right, here's your ninja pack" said Yuffie as she tossed me a black leg bag. When I looked inside, it was filled with shuriken, kunai, and bombs. "Ready, set, Go!" and with that she flipped backwards and was already getting out a shurikan. Next thing I knew, there were several of them heading right at me. So I just let my body take control and hoped for the best, and it worked! I dodged all of the weapons and at the same time I was throwing a bunch back at her! I could see and calculate every move that she made. This went on for about an hour, both of us flipping, dodging, throwing, and bouncing off of every rock in sight until finally… I felt a searing pain across my forehead, I knew then that I was done for. I had lost again. It was a really good thing that Cloud had some potions because soon I was back to 100% again.

"You're pretty good! Of course, I was holding back, but you're a really good first timer!"

"uuhhh, thank you."

"Okay, next is me." said Cloud

"Bu-but your way too good! I won't even stand a chance! I'll probably just lose again. Why don't you just teach me instead?"

"Hmmm… nope. Here, you can use one of my swords. Come on, I know you can do it."

"… Alright, I'll give it a try." As soon as I picked up the sword, I felt almost comfortable wielding it, how strange. Anyways soon we began our fight. I actually took the first swing at him, but he blocked it, so then I pushed his sword away and jumped up and swung down at him. But he jumped out of the way of my attack. With this fight, I was offense, I swung at him with everything I had with him either blocking or dodging my attacks. Nothing was working so I tried some combo movements that came to mind. I then realized that all of my combos were from Kingdom Hearts II, and that I could do them with ease. I even gave Cloud a few small scratches! Then I felt some strange power surging within me so then I let it out through my sword. Next thing I knew, Cloud was burnt head to toe and had fallen.

"How-how do you know how to use magic like that?"

"I, I used… magic?"

"yeah, it was a firaga spell."

_How did I do that? How did I do any of that fight? How did I beat Cloud?_

"Okay, it seems to me like you're a warrior." he said.

"I guess so" I responded looking down at my hands with disbelief.

'_Why, why do you have the Keyblade?'_

'_There's someone with a "key"- the key to our survival'_

'_and they'll keep coming at you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade.'_

'_Now, let's see that Keybade'_

'_Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade,'_

'_First, we need that "key"!'_

'_That's right. The Keyblade.'_

'_so… this is the key?'_

'_The Heartless have a great fear of the Keyblade.'_

'_The Keyblade chooses its master, And it chose you'_

'_Well… That's an interesting sword you're carrying. I see… so that's a Keyblade. And I suppose you must be its chosen wielder.'_

_Keyblade…_

_Keyblade…_

_key, key,_

"Keya, Keya, wake up"

"Huh? Wha- Cloud? What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you yelling in your sleep, I thought that I'd come and see if you were ok."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine; I was just having a strange dream."

"Alright then, goodnight." Then he turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" I whispered loudly "umm, I can't sleep, I, uhh, want to talk to you, could you stay with me for a little bit?"

"Uh, sure" he then came over to my bed and sat on the floor next to it. "so, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering, you have gone to Hollow Ba- I mean Radiant Garden, haven't you?"

"Yeah, loads of times. Why do you ask?"

"Well, how did you get there?"

"By Cid's airship of course."

"Maybe I can go home by airship then! Just imagine what Makoto…"

"Who's Makoto?"

"Oh, he's, uh, a friend of mine, I can't believe I forgot all about him. Anyways, I'll finally be able to go home! I can't wait to tell… oh, they probably won't believe me anyways. Then I'll just have to pretend that this never… happened. You know, this somewhat kinda stinks."

"How come?"

"Well, I love hanging out with my favorite video game characters" _especially you, FFVII rocks!_

"We're your favorite?"

"Well, yeah. You are especially popular among video game lovers."

"Oh really?"

"yeah, you have a lot of fan girls"

"fan girls, huh. What do you think would happen if I showed up around there?"

"…a massacre of screaming, hugging, and kissing video game girls" We both laughed at this.

"Well, I can't miss out on that, I'll go with you. Well, we will be leaving in the morning, goodnight." then he turned to leave the room, and then stopped and came back toward me. "Oh, and another thing…" just then he kissed me on the forehead "just for the fan girl"

"I, I n-never said that _I_ was a f-fan girl."

"I know; you were just too obvious."

"oh" I said trying soo hard not to blush.

"Awww, how touching, too bad something doesn't belong in this beautiful picture"

"Kadaj! Get out of here" Cloud yelled.

"Don't worry Cloud; I'm only here for the girl."

"Me? No way! I'm not going to let you take me back to the Organization!" just then, suddenly, there was a white portal behind me. I had no clue how it got there or where it led, but I couldn't let myself get captured again. Plus, I couldn't bear to see Cloud get hurt because of me. So then I jumped into the portal, and I was out of Midgar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikoru Ai**

**The Power of the Keyblade**

**Now this is my very first story that I'm going to type all the way through. Let's just see if it is good enough. Well, here goes… something. Oh yeah, and **_**Italicized**_** words mean current thoughts, or dreams. The 3 plus signs mean that I'm changing POV, 3 asterisks mean a small or large time jump, and 3 diamonds mean that it's a flashback. And, the font: Bold**=**darkness voice of a character; **_**bold, Italicized words are evil thoughts**_**; and ****this is evil narration.**

**Welcome to the Darkside**

(Knock, knock, knock)… _I wonder if she's awake yet. She probably stayed up late last night to play more Kingdom Hearts. _Just then the door opened with Mrs. Buraidu in the doorway.

"Oh, good morning Makoto, you here for Keya?"

"Yeah, is she still asleep?"

"I don't know, I'll go and get her. Please come in."

I took a step inside, closed the door behind me, and looked down the hallway towards Keya's room.

"Keya? Where are you?"

"What's wrong Mrs. Buraidu?"

"It's Keya, she's not here! I can't find her!"

"What? Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, I'll find her."

"Thank you so much Makoto"

I went looking for her at the game store in town, at the park, and all over the rest of the town, but she was nowhere to be found. So then I went back to the empty park and sat on a swing, feeling that all hope was lost. _What will I do without her? _Just then, a black portal appeared out of nowhere and out came Luxord.

"Wh-who are you supposed to be?"

"Cut the act, I know that you know who I am, I'm Luxord."

"Luxord? Ha, nice cosplay, but there are no cons around here."

"you incompetent little brat! When I'm through with you, you-(sigh) forget it; hey, you want Keya back don't you?"

"Keya? _You_ kidnapped Keya?"

"what's wrong? Oh that's right, _she's your "lover"_. Well, the Organization kidnapped her; however, she has escaped and we need you to get her back."

"Why should I help you? You're the ones that kidnapped her!"

"Because, she has a dangerous power, if we don't get rid of that power, she will destroy the worlds' order, she will soon be out of control."

"Since when is the Organization wanting to do good?"

"When we were brought back, we realized that we shouldn't make the same mistakes that we made before, we just might end up dead…again."

"…hmm…fine, but what am _I_ supposed to do?"

"first of all, you need to come with me to the World that Never Was."

And with that, we both walked through the portal and went to the headquarters of Organization XIII.

"Ok, so now what?" I asked.

"well first of all you are to wait in this chamber until I let you out." and with that he shoved me into the white chamber room and locked the gate.

"well this is just great! what the heck was I thinking coming here!" _I'll tell ya what I was thinking, I was thinking about getting Keya back. _(sigh) "well, I guess that I'll never get her back now" (yawn) _why am I so tired all of the sudden?_

…_darkness…_

_endless darkness engulfing me…_

_where am I…_

_why is it so dark…_

…

_Keya…_

_I must save Keya…_

_I must get out of here! _

"Alright Zexi, I think that he's had enough darkness"

"hey! don't call me that!"

"hey, don't make me put a muzzle on you Dog-boy"

"grr…hmf, forget it."

"hey, boy! get up, I know your awake" Xigbar kicked me in the side

"**oof. ow! what'd you do that for you moron!**"_ when did I decide to say that?_

"hmm… you do have a dark side now huh. Well then, the boss would like to see you then."

"and if I refuse?"

"would you rather be swallowed up by darkness?"

_Keya…_ (ahem) "**fine then, take me to your boss**."

"well then, that's more like it…this should be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikoru Ai**

**The Power of the Keyblade**

**Now this is my very first story that I'm going to type all the way through. Let's just see if it is good enough. Well, here goes… something. Oh yeah, and **_**Italicized**_** words mean current thoughts, or dreams. The 3 plus signs mean that I'm changing POV, 3 asterisks mean a small or large time jump. And, bold**=**darkness voice of a character; **_**bold, Italicized words are evil thoughts**_**.**

**Alexandria**

As I stepped out of the portal, I fell slightly, and found myself submerged in water. I quickly swam to the surface, spit the water out of my mouth, and looked around to find out where I was this time. Ahead of me, there was the sun setting behind some odd looking buildings. So, I turned around to see if there was any land closer to me. I then found myself staring up at a huge, towering castle that looked to be from the medieval times. I swam to the stairs leading out of the water and continued to study the castle, trying to figure out where I was. Just then, I heard the clinking of heavy, rusty armor approaching, so I quickly hid behind the arch at the top of the stairs. I peered around the corner and saw… Steiner from Final Fantasy IX.

"Who's there?" Steiner demanded, "No one sees King Zidane and Queen Garnet without a royal invitation. You won't get past me!"

"_King_ Zidane?" I asked stepping out of my hiding spot, "Zidane's a king now? Wow! He sure has come a long way from being a common thief ."

"Aha!" He exclaimed, "I knew someone was here! Pluto Knights! Assemble!"

"Wait! What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"You are trespassing on royal property!" Steiner exclaimed, jumping angrily.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just washed ashore by the moat. I'm so sorry, I promise, I'll take the next boat back into town."

"I don't know if I should let you go, you might come back and try to sneak into the castle…"

"Steiner? What's with all of the noise?" said the voice of a strong-sounding woman, "Queen Garnet would like to know what is going on out here." It was Beatrix, Garnet's right hand.

"I'm sorry Dear, it's just this girl. I have reason to believe that she was trying to sneak into the castle." said Steiner.

"Beatrix! Please, you have to believe me. I wasn't trying to sneak into the castle, I was just washed ashore, that's all." I pleaded.

"How…how do you know that I am Beatrix? I don't think that we have met before, and not many people know me by face. Who are you? Where did you come from?" Beatrix demanded as she pointed her sword at my face.

_Oh no! I did it again! I showed recognition to someone that I shouldn't know! I'm in big trouble now :/._ "I-I'm Keya Buraidu, and I'm just a simple peasant, I swear. I know you because I-I saw a picture of you in a Noble Newspaper that I found in the trash. Please don't kill me!" I pleaded again.

"Hmmm…" Beatrix thought, "(sigh) ok, I won't kill you, but you're coming with us for some questioning. Steiner?"

"Yes ma'am?" Steiner replied, saluting.

"Bring her to the dungeon and I'll be there in a minute for questioning Love."

"Yes malady" he said as he leaned in to peck a kiss on her lips. And with that, Beatrix turned and walked into the castle and Steiner grabbed my arm and had one of his Pluto Knights, who finally showed up from his call, grab my other arm. They started to pull me roughly toward the entrance of the castle, their armor clinking loudly.

"H-hey! Take it easy, I'll come willingly" I surrendered.

"No way missy, we are not taking any chances." Steiner said aggressively with another tug on my arm. So I just went along with them submissively. _Besides, I know that these are the good guys, they won't hurt me; I'm innocent._ And so, they threw me into the dark, brown-brick-walled dungeon. _Well, at least it has some lighting from some torches, and isn't damp. _I figured that this would be a good time to finally get some rest, while I know that I can.

"Wake up Keya, it's time for questioning." Beatrix said to me as she entered the hallway of the dungeon along with Steiner and the Pluto Knights. I slowly stood up, and walked to the bars obediently. All of the guards lined the walls of the entrance leaving a path from the door, and they all saluted simultaneously. And there, coming through the doorway, was the young Queen Garnet Til Alexandros, looking as lovely as ever.

"Keya Buraidu, I presume." she said to me in a soft, sweet voice.

"Your Majesty." I replied curtsying courteously.

"So, Keya, I hear that you claim that you were washed up onto the moat stairs. Is this correct?" She asked politely.

"Yes your Highness, that is the truth."

"Well then, where did you come from? How did you end up in my moat?"

_Hmm…should I lie and tell her that I am from Alexandria and was pushed into the moat? Or would she believe me if I told her the truth? Well, she's been through a lot, experienced a new world. I guess I'll give it a shot._ "Well, you might not believe me but I am from a world called Earth, which is disconnected from the rest of the worlds. I was kidnapped by an evil group of villains called Organization XIII, and I found that I was able to escape with the help of someone making portals. And it just so happens that the portal sent me right into your moat. You have to believe me!" _Wow, that sounded very crazy :/. Too late to take it back now. _All was silent as Queen Garnet thought through what I said.

And then Beatrix turned to her and whispered, "Do you think that she's telling the truth your Highness?"

"Do you have any proof for me Keya?" Garnet asked me.

"Yea: in my world, stories from different worlds are made into video games, a lot of which I have played. And because of that, I know that you once tried to escape the castle and called yourself Dagger and saved Gaia from destruction along with Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, Freya, Quina, Amarant, and Eiko and many others." I answered quickly.

Garnet walked up to the bars where I was and said, "I believe you, it sounds odd, but I really do believe you. If a world like Terra can exist along with Gaia, who is to say that there are not more worlds out there. Ok, well, until you find a way to get back home, you may stay in the guest room in my castle. Also, in about an hour, you are welcome to join me and my husband to dinner, once you get dressed into appropriate attire, which you will find in the guest closet. Beatrix? Please show Keya Buraidu to the guest room."

"Yes my Queen" Beatrix saluted. Garnet exited the hall, and I followed Beatrix through the large castle to the guest room. After Beatrix left the room, I folded up my battle clothes, and put on the lovely black gown that was provided for me. The top of the gown was tight and had strings on the back like a corset, and the skirt of it had five layers of netting over the slip, and each of the layers were longer than the one above it. It was beautiful. I then slipped on some black high-heel shoes, and proceeded down to the dining room. The dining room was gorgeous, grand gold and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling above the long, rectangular table made of oak. On the table was a white, silk table cloth, a bouquet of red roses in a vase in the center, and fine china set at each of three cushioned chairs. At the head of the table, there was a young man with long golden hair dressed in the finest pair of black slacks, white button-up shirt, and a navy blue vest. Upon his head, was a golden crown that fit his head perfectly. As I walked closer to my seat on his left, I recognized him as Zidane… King Zidane, and at his right, across from me, was Queen Garnet.

"Hello Keya. How are ya?" King Zidane asked me.

"I'm feeling pretty good, thank you. And thank you for letting me stay in your castle King Zidane, Queen Garnet." I replied, nodding to both of them as I thanked them.

"Haha, you don't have to be so formal with us Keya," Zidane chuckled, "You can just call me Zidane."

"And you may just call me Garnet " Garnet added.

"Ok, Zidane, Garnet. I really appreciate the fact that you believed my strange history. I'm so glad to be here, your castle is amazing ^,^."

"Ah, no problem . Sooo…I hear you know about our quest to save Gaia." Zidane said as he leaned toward me, his elbow on the table just six inches from my silverware. "So I guess that makes me the main character in the story right? The hero XD."

"That's right ^,^." I replied, "You were very brave, all of you were."

"Hehe, so I must have plenty of fan-girls in your world right? Hehehehe." Zidane asked as Garnet turned her eyes to glare at him for flirting with me and thinking of other girls.

"Yea " I answered, "…but you have yourself a lovely wife, who is much better than the fan-girls hehe." I said, covering for his slip up.

"Ah, yes, I really do. (smooch) She's a real hottie, (smooch) If I do say so myself (smooch, smooch, smooch) hehehe." He said, kissing her hand, cheek, and neck intermittently.

"Zidane. Please control yourself in front of our guest." Garnet scolded.

"Haha, sorry Babe." Suddenly, I missed Makoto.

"Please excuse him" Garnet said to me, "he is still not quite used to acting like royalty" she chuckled. And that's when the meal was served. There were all kinds of delicious foods, just like a buffet. So we all ate our fill, and bid each other goodnight. I then headed up to the guest room, changed into my white nightgown, which I had stored in my potion bag, and went to sleep.

I awoke ,suddenly, to a bright, white light. As my eyes adjusted, I realized that it was another portal of light. So I quickly got dressed into my battle outfit and wrote a note to Zidane and Garnet telling them that I had found a way out of their world, and set it on the pillow.

But before I could enter the portal, I heard a distinctly feminine sounding man chuckling darkly, and I spun around, swiftly pulling out the sword that Cloud had given me. "Who's there?" I demanded.

"Hehehehehehehehee, why Keya, you don't recognize me? I mean, you already know everyone else." and with that, Kuja stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to me.

"Kuja. So I see that Organization XIII brought _you_ back to life as well. Well, you're not gonna get me!" I said, as I charged into the portal. I took a quick glance back to see a very confused and frustrated Kuja, stumbling towards the almost closed portal. And then the portal entrance gave way, and was sealed, leaving Kuja behind. _Haha! I'm getting really good at dodging these Organization members. (sigh), but I know that one of these days I'm going to have to fight them…hopefully I'll be a lot stronger by then._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikoru Ai**

**The Power of the Keyblade**

_**Italicized**_** words mean current thoughts, or dreams. The 3 plus signs mean that I'm changing POV, 3 asterisks mean a small or large time jump. And, bold**=**darkness voice of a character; **_**bold, Italicized words are evil thoughts**_**.**

**Power of the Dresspheres**

"Oof!" _Ouch, hmm, where am I now?_

"Hey are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm ok…where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Rikku of the Gullwings! And, you're on Besaid Island; you kind of washed up on the shore. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Keya" _Awsome! I'm in 'Final Fantasy X'_

"So uh, what kind of dressphere are you wearing?"

"Uh, dressphere? I don't really use dresspheres, but if I were to put a name on what I'm wearing now, it would be a warrior."

"_Oh great, another natural warrior._ HEY PAINE! WE HAVE ANOTHER WARRIOR OVER HERE!"

"Uh 'Paine'?"_ Of course I knew who she was, but I didn't want to answer any more questions._

"Hmm…she doesn't quite look tough enough to be a warrior" Paine said "She probably wouldn't even harm a fly"

"You wanna bet?" I challenged as I pulled out the sword that Cloud had given to me.

"Cut it out Paine, just let her be!" said Yuna as she walked onto the beach. "She's probably exhausted."

"Whatever" Paine said putting her sword away.

"Here, I'll take you to Wakka's hut to get some sleep." Yuna said as she started to lead my half asleep self into the little town.

"(yawn)" _Where am I again? Oh yeah, I'm in Wakka's hut._

"Oh great, you're up, Lulu said that dinner's almost ready. Oh and by the way, my name's Wakka, and Lulu is my wife."

"Ok, uh, what is she making?" I asked uneasily.

"Haha, don't worry, it's just steak."

"Ok, I'll be out soon."

"Oh and one more thing, the Gullwings said that they wanted to show you something just outside of town as soon as possible."

"Ok, we are going to teach you how to use dresspheres!" Rikku said.

"But first we need to see what dresspheres would suit you" said Yuna.

"Got any ideas?" Paine asked boredly.

"Well… warrior…and I think mage." I answered.

"Well then, try…black mage first" Yuna said as she tossed up the sphere towards me. A bright blue, purple, white, and pink light suddenly surrounded me; and soon that light took over my outfit and changed it into a black mage's outfit. Sure it was the same basic outfit, but, it contained darker shades of the original colors and the bottom of my shirt, shorts, and bellbottoms had a burnt-looking fringe. And in my hand was a dark and decorated staff.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Now try some spells" said Paine. _Hey! I've cast fire before…now, how did I do that again? Let's see, think power…great, now, think fire._

"Whoa! Nice, a firaga spell, that's pretty advanced for a newbie!" Rikku said.

"Ok, I think that she's got being a black mage down, so what's next?" Paine asked.

"Now let's try white mage!" Yuna said. And, yet again, she tossed another sphere towards me. This time, I came out of the sphere change with my outfit completely white. And so I tried a cure spell. It came out as a curaga spell instead. Then, Yuna got curious and asked, "Try concentrating all of your power into the thought of…um do you know any summons?"

"Yeah"

"ok then, focus your power into the thought of any summon you like."

"I don't think that she's a summoner, Yuna" Paine said.

"I'll try it" I said, I was curious too. So then I focused all of my power into the thought of my favorite video game summon, Leviathan, and… it worked! Leviathan appeared right before my eyes!

"Whoa! She can summon too!" Tidus exclaimed as he walked towards us. "Where did you say she was from Yuna?"

I answered for her, "uuhh…I didn't say; I'm kind of from a different…world." I said feeling myself fading back into the depths of my being.

"A different world, huh?" Paine said, "We've been to another world before."

"Yeah, what was it called…Radiant Garden?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, I know that place; you could really take me there?" I asked.

"Of course we can! I'll be back home soon Tidus ^,^." Yuna said.

"Ok Hun ^,^." Tidus replied, giving Yuna a short, warm hug. And then we rode to Radiant Garden in their amazing airship.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Power of the Keyblade**

_**Italicized**_**words mean current thoughts, or dreams. The 3 plus signs mean that I'm changing POV, 3 asterisks mean a small or large time jump, and 3 diamonds mean that it's a flashback. And, "bold"**=**darkness voice of a character; **_**bold, Italicized words are evil thoughts**_**; and ****bold (without quotations) is evil narration.**

**The Keyblade**

"Cool! Were in Hallo- Radiant Garden. Uh… what happened to you guys?" I asked as I looked over at them.

"Well, we all kind of change in the transfer from Spira to Radiant Gardens." Yuna explained.

"I guess that makes sense," I said as I started to walk around a bit, "this place looks soo cool! Oof" All of the sudden, I was on the ground. And the cause of my fall…

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?" said the very familiar voice of Sora.

"Hey! You're Sora the Keyblade wielder!"

"Heh, I guess that you've heard about me too. Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks; huh?" Just then, a weird serge of magic came through me just as he grabbed my hand, and everything went blank.

"Hey! My keyblade! I thought I lost it forever. But, that girl, if my eyes served me right, I could've sworn I saw her turn into the keyblade."

_I turned into the keyblade!_

"whoa, who said that? Wait a minute, the girl I ran into, where are you?"

_Uh, I don't exactly know, and my name is Keya, Keya Buraidu_

"Keyblade?"

_No, Keya Buraidu_

"Strange, your name sounds exactly like Keyblade. Come to think about it, you're talking inside my head…"

_Your point?_

"My point is, Keya, you're my Keyblade in human form!"

_No! It can't be! I have my own life! I have parents, friends, and…Makoto. Makoto! He must be so worried about me! _I started to cry.

"hey, hey, calm down"

_How can I calm down! My entire life is a lie-_

"Keya? Keya? Keya! Answer me! Uh-oh."

"So, how's the search for _Keya_ going Newbie?" Larexene asked.

"Keep out of my business Larexene. Now, where's the boss?"

"He's in the conference room… plotting." So I stormed up the stairs to the conference room. _**I can't believe it! I've been searching for this Keya girl high and low, and I still can't find her! This is really starting to piss me off!**_ Just then, I got to the door to the conference room, and I heard the boss talking to someone, so I decided to listen through the door.

"We saw her, but she disappeared with those stupid gullwings love." Said a woman

"Well, did you happen to hear where they were going?"

"They was talkin' about someplace called Vabient Gwuardlins" a very confused-sounding man guessed.

Then a smarter-sounding man said "You pinhead, it was called Radiant Gardens" "…Listen, Lablanc, Ormi, Logos; I'll give you…one more chance, if you mess up again, I will fire you and you will cease to exist." I didn't even go into the room; _**I was on my way to Radiant Gardens**_.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Power of the Keyblade**

_**Italicized **_**words mean current thoughts, or dreams. The 3 plus signs mean that I'm changing POV and 3 asterisks mean a small or large time jump. And "****bold"**=**darkness voice of a character; **_**bold, Italicized words are evil thoughts**_**; and ****just plain bold is evil narration.**

**. Ok. ^,^ Remember, this is still in Makoto's POV.**

**Closing in on the Target**

_So this is Radiant Gardens, it looks just like it did in Kingdom Hearts II only…it's fixed up a bit more. __"__**Now, where is she?**_" I scanned the land around me and found nothing but the castle wall, and a cliff with gold fencing on its edge.

"Keya? Keya? Keya! Answer me! Uh-oh." A young man said. I then peered around the corner of the castle and saw Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Sora, the one who had spoken. "I feel so awful I just ruined her life. How did this even happen? Everything was fine until my Keyblade gained a human form, and now I've stolen her life."

After hearing this, I ran up to Sora, knocking the Gullwings in different directions, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and lifted him. "**What** have you done with Keya!" I exclaimed just inches from his face, "Give her **back** to me **right now!** **She belongs to me!"**

"No! I won't let you have the Keyblade!" Sora commanded, pushing free from my grip. "I know that you are with Organization XIII! I can recognize that cloak on anyone! So back off!" and with that, he drew out his Keyblade and settled into his battle stance.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR KEYBLADE! I JUST WANT MY KEYA BACK!"

"I'm trying! But she turned into the Keyblade. Keya is the Keyblade in human form. And you won't be getting my Keyblade!"

"No….. Grrrr**rrrraaah! Fine! If you won't give her to me, I'll just have to take it myself! Come to me!" I commanded the Keyblade. I felt a gust of wind emanating from my right hand and a surge of power throughout my body, and with a bright flash of light, the Keyblade was in my hands. "Now…Back to The World That Never Was!" And with that, I created a dark portal back to headquarters.**

**I stormed into the Castle's conference room with the Keyblade in hand. All of the members of the Organization turned to look at me with complete shock and fear in their eyes; everyone except for Xemnas, who looked extremely pleased.**

"Welcome back Makoto. I see that you have served me well." **Xemnas greeted.**

**"Yea, yea, whatever. Now take her "dangerous powers" and change her back!" I demanded.**

"Hahahahahahahaaaa, it seems to me that the darkness has fully engulfed you, hahahaha. Welcome to the darkside. Now hand me that Keyblade."

**"Change her back first! Then you can take the powers, and Let. Her. Go."**

"Mwahahahahaa. Did you really think that I was going to give it back to you? Mwahahaha. The power of the Keyblade cannot be extracted from the weapon, it is impossible." **I glared at him furiously.** "Now, give. Me. The Keyblade."

_**I must get her back, and then her powers will be mine. And then she will think that I keep her around **__**just**__** because I "love" her. **_**"Mwahahahahaaa…"**

"Wha-what the hell? GIVE. ME. THE KEYBLADE!" **Xemnas bellowed.**

**"SILENCE! It's mine now. If you wanted it so bad, you should've gotten it yourself! Later losers!" I then conjured up a dark portal, and walked through it with _my_ Keyblade.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Power of the Keyblade**

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my readers for sticking around ^,^ i feel so terrible for not updating quicker and making you guys wait so long for each chapter :p (determined) I will try harder to update quicker. It also seems that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter :( gah! I'm sorry, but idk how to extend the chapter breaks at this point :/ oh well. **

**Also, just in case u _still_ dont know: Italicized words mean current thoughts, or dreams. The 3 plus signs mean that I'm changing POV and 3 asterisks mean a small or large time jump. "Bold"**=**darkness voice of a character; **_**bold, Italicized words are evil thoughts**_**; and just plain bold is evil narration. Enjoy!**

**Inner-Conflict**

**Upon exiting the portal, I found myself on a gloomy looking beach. **_**Hmmm…I meant to go back to Earth…I wonder what happened :/.**_

_Makoto!_

**"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" I quickly drew my newly attained Keyblade and prepared myself for battle. But, as I looked around, I saw no one.**

_Makoto! What happened to you? You let the darkness consume you._

**"So? What's wrong with that? And who are you? I demand that you come out of hiding."**

_Makoto…you forgot me? You don't even recognize my voice? It's me, Keya; Keya Buraidu. Your best friend…and…maybe more…don't you remember?_

**"Keya? Hmmm…"**

_Please Makoto, you have to remember. You're all I have left. I-…I Love You._

"Keya? … I love you too" I said as I smiled warmly toward her in Keyblade form, finally breaking through the darkness.

_Makoto! You're back to normal! You broke through the darkness! I missed you soooo much! I love you, I love you, I love you!_

"I love you too Keya. I'm so sorry that I gave in to the darkness. I only ever agreed to join the Organization so that I could find you, I never intended really be on their side. Can you ever forgive me?"

_Of course I forgive you Makoto. It's not your fault; they injected you with darkness._

"Thank you so much and don't you worry Keya, I promise that I'll find a way to turn you back into human form, even if it's the last thing I do."

_But how? Where will you start? We don't even have a clue as to what to do._

"Hmmm…I've got it! They made a huge dark army with villains from all over, right? Well, why don't we gather an army of the light? I mean, there are way more warriors of the light than there are villains, we'll conquer the Organization in no time. And just before we take Xemnas out, we'll demand an answer as to how to change you back."

_It's perfect! I don't know how I didn't see it before. This just might work . Soo…what do I do?_

"You just sit back and concentrate on finding a solution from within yourself. We'll figure something out one way or another. Okay?"

_Got it. I'll do my best to search my power for a way to change back. And Makoto?_

"Yea?"

_Use me, the Keyblade, to fight the final battle. I want to lead us to victory!_


End file.
